Large-scale production of pharmaceuticals, fluids for use in medical applications, and food grade products relies on maintenance of sanitary environments. Exposure of such products to bacteria or contaminants results in a reduced quality and, in some cases, toxic byproducts. As such, food and medical product manufacturers attempt to reduce points of contamination and have turned to sanitary hoses and connectors as part of an effort to maintain a sanitary environment.
Couplers used for attachment to a hose provide a sealed conduit that is not susceptible to bacteria or other contaminants at the coupler connection. In the area of consumable bulk liquids, such as milk, consumable bulk powders and granular materials, such as dry powder milk, there is a need for minimizing the exposure of such bulk liquids, powders, and granular materials to bacteria or other contaminants. The industry has relied upon a steel barbed coupler attached with compression straps for hoses in applications transporting this type of bulk product. Other coupler designs have included a piece that conforms to the hose's inner surface to aid in sealing and maintaining sanitary conditions.
In part, manufacturers have turned to reusable couplers to couple flexible hoses. However, reusable couplers have a limited lifetime and have to fit a variety of hose diameters/sizes. Commercially available couplers typically need a variety of different sized couplers for a range of outer diameter variations of a hose. Typically, a particular inner diameter sized hose may have a number of outside diameters. For a particular inner diameter sized hose, greater than 3 or 4 different coupler sizes may be needed based on the inner diameter of the coupler and variations in the outside diameter of the hose. An incorrect match and lack of interference between the coupler inner diameter and the hose outside diameter results in a non-sanitary environment that is prone to contamination.
Further, problems occur with respect to galling of the threads on the couplers when they are matingly engaged. To alleviate this problem, manufacturers have designed polymer inserts that are chemically bonded to the proximal end of the female coupler. Unfortunately, bonding issues arise with the use of the separate polymer component. Issues also arise with the couplers locking up, damaging the polymer insert and making it difficult to disengage mated couplers.
As such, improved couplers would be desirable.